Vs. Meloetta
Vs. Meloetta is the second episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 1/12/20. Story In a dark laboratory, a figure stands in the shadows while Colress and Beheeyem activate a machine. They place the Plume Fossil in the machine, as he pulls on the switch. Colress: Beheeyem, Hidden Power. Beheeyem uses an electrified Hidden Power, triggering the machine and distorting the reality within. Yellow mist forms inside as the hatch opens, the mist pouring out. Archen yawns loudly, smacking its jaws. Colress: Success! Our power source marking Hidden Power with electrical energy created staggering results! Figure: Yes, yes. Well done. You've come a long way from being in Namba’s shadow, Colress. The figure comes out of the shadows, Domino with a cocky grin. She reaches towards Archen, it snapping at her. She avoids and clasps Archen’s jaws shut, it looking baffled. Colress: Your table manner is brash as always, Domino. And the answer is no. Domino: I haven’t asked yet. Though that leads to the question, why not? Colress: I am preparing a new expedition and a new experiment. I have no time to serve the ambitions of another organization. Domino: Even if you don’t join us, surely we can have a, mutually beneficial relationship. Archen releases Archen’s jaw, stroking the side of its head. Archen places its head in her hand. Domino: What do you want for the Archen? Colress: An exchange? Hm. The extinct Pokémon Archen, for the Mythical Pokémon Meloetta. End Scene Ian, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan walk through a dense crowd in Vertress City, fans all trying to get their meet with Ian. It is one week after his victory against Alder, as Ian waves to the crowd. Rui: Okay, okay! Move aside people! Let the champion through! Places to go, people to battle! Trainer 1: Please battle me Ian! Trainer 2: I love you Ian! Marry me! Trainer 3: Does anyone have change for a twenty? The crowd pushes up against them, all of them squished and uncomfortable. Iris: (Strained) To think that we would have this much trouble! Cilan: The price of fame, I’m afraid! And new fame causes people to lose their minds! A limousine pulls up, forcing the crowd to part. The door opens, a woman sitting inside. Woman: Mr. Champion. Your ride is here. Rui: Uh, who are you?! Woman: Just get in. Ian obliges and gets in the limo, the others quickly accompanying him. Rui blows a raspberry and closes the door, the limo pulling out. The woman is wearing a blue and white outfit that merge the top and shorts, glasses without a visible trim top and long brunette hair. Woman: I thought that I would never get to you! Name’s Nia, your official publicist. Ian: Publicist? Nia: Essentially, it’s my job to organize your schedule, retain order when it comes to fans, and keep you in line. I have managed professional sports teams before, and known to handle particularly rambunctious clientele. Rui: (Flatly) So you’re a secretary. Iris: That’s going to try and control Ian for the Unova League. Cilan: I know that talent managers are integral to maintaining public affairs in order, but to be in charge of a champion? Ian: I was under the impression I could do what I want. Go where I want. Nia: And I am more than willing to support that. However, this is a two way street. If you don’t listen to me, then I don’t listen to you. And then we have (Leans right in his face) difficulties. Rui taps Nia’s shoulder, cuing her to sit down. Rui: I am doing just fine at keeping him in line. Nia: I can see. So it wasn’t necessary to rescue you from that crowd? Rui: That’s right! Nia: Sure. First thing we’ll have to do is work your image. Cilan, as a gym leader, is a great companion. He’ll drum up support. The girls, however, spell disaster. Especially the way this tramp is dressed. Rui: (Angrily) Tramp?! I’ll show you. Ian holds his hand out, stopping Rui. Ian: If you can’t manage the chatter about my companions, then you’re not doing your job right. Also, Ian leans in, Nia leaning in and matching his harsh glare. Ian: I don’t care how good you are at your job. You just insulted my friends, and my sister. Make that mistake again, and my image will be the least of your problems. Nia doesn’t back down from the glare, as Rui leans back and grins. Rui: Oh. You just got owned. Nia: Fine. In that case, I will respectfully request you change your outfit. At least wear a longer skirt and cover your naval. Rui: Up-up-up! I don’t think I heard a please in that! Nia: Don’t push it. Iris: So where are we going? Nia: Lacunosa City. The Unova League is hosting a new tournament, the Pokémon Junior World Cup, there in the coming month. The winner gets the chance to battle the champion. Alder and his team was in charge of running it, but since you’ve taken his title, the task falls to you. Ian: Interesting. Very well. One catch. We walk there. Nia: Excuse me?! We can be there in a few hours after we arrive at the Village Bridge! Your presence is required as soon— Iris: The Village Bridge?! That place is one of the most beautiful places in Unova! Cilan: I have never had the fortune to go there, but I’ve heard the flavor is dazzling! The musicians that gather there are some of the most talented in the world! Ian: Then it’s decided. You’ll drop us off at the Village Bridge. Nia: But— Ian: End of discussion. End Scene The limo is pulled over in Village Bridge, the group getting out. Nia grabs Ian’s arm, attaching an Xtransceiver to his wrist. Nia: I expect you to respond to my calls instantaneously. I’ll coordinate the set up for the tournament, but you must be in the loop for the entirety of it. Ian: Unless I’m battling, I’ll respond in the first ring. Nia: Now why don’t I believe that? Nia closes the door, as the limo drives away. The group heads off along the bridge, seeing houses on the ends and several musicians set up along the bridge. A grass flute plays, while a man on a second acoustic guitar gives a smooth background. A man beatboxes while led by an enka singer. Iris: Ah! That music is simply beautiful! Rui: That Nia girl makes me so furious! She just came in and acted like she owned my brother. Cilan: As a representative of the Unova League, which Ian is now the public image of, it is her job to maintain a positive image. She has to be particularly aggressive for that line of work, which makes sense considering. Ian: You saying that I’m hard to handle? Cilan: I’d rather try and calm a Bouffalant herd than try and stop you on a mission. The group all snickers and laughs at this, when they spot another sight. Miror B. dances towards them, leading a posse of dancers. Miror B: Oh, OW! Champion Ian! What an honor to see you again! Ian: Not surprised to see you. Miror B: I am, I say I am here to get my funk on! However, I am also on a mission for Meloetta! Rui: Meloetta? (Pulls out Pokédex) Pokédex: (In female voice) Meloetta, the Melody Pokémon. Its melodies are sung with a special vocalization method that can control the feelings of those who hear it. Rui: Ah! It’s so beautiful! Miror B: And it’s a dancing queen! It’s stated that Meloetta likes to hang around this area, due to loving the music! I plan on, I say I plan on catching it! With it, I’ll usurp Rosa’s title as the Musical Queen! Cilan: It’s nice to hear that Rosa’s musicals are doing well. Rui: Well I hate to break it to you, but I call dibs! Rui takes off in a sprint, Miror B. freaking out. Miror B: Wait, wait I say! Lovelies, it’s been real. But I got me a dancer to obtain! Miror B. takes off after Rui, as his posse leaves. Iris: Rui seriously thinks she can capture a Mythical Pokémon? Cilan: Either way, if there is truth to the rumor of Meloetta, it would be incredible to see. I’m also interested to see how Rui would find it if it’s here. Rui makes it to the end of the bridge, making it to the grassy area by the river. She spots a tree line nearby, as she looks above her to the bridge. Rui: (Eyes closed) I can hear the music quite distinctly from here. Which means Meloetta could easily hang down here without being discovered. Rui looks over, seeing a group of teenagers hanging out under the bridge. Rui: But to not be seen by the locals, the forest? Rui walks over to the tree line, focusing in. Rui: Eh. The acoustics are terrible here. The bridge would be the best hiding spot. (Heads back over) But where? Rui taps her foot, pondering. Rui: I don’t see any other aura signatures. Herdier can’t track a scent I don’t have. But maybe… Rui takes a Pokéball, choosing Palpitoad. Palpitoad: Palpi! Rui: Palpitoad, we’re looking for a Pokémon. About your height. Expecting them around this area. Use Rain Dance then vibrate your bump to detect anything disrupting the rain fall. Palpitoad: (Nods) Pal. Palpitoad glows blue, as storm clouds form overhead. It rains over them, the teenagers running off. Palpitoad begins releasing vibrational waves, it expanding over the area. Palpitoad detects something, turning towards the side of the bridge. Rui: Nicely done. Fire Mud Bomb! Palpitoad fires Mud Bomb at the source, the attack hitting the side of the bridge. Some of the mud sticks to thin air, as it is washed off by the rain. Rui: There! Super Sonic! Palpitoad lets out a Super Sonic scream, Meloetta becoming visible as it holds its ears in confusion. Rui: Gotcha! Now fire Bubble Beam! Palpitoad fires a Bubble Beam at Meloetta, twirling from confusion. The Bubble Beam suddenly swerves to the side, heading towards Miror B’s Chiquita the Maractus. The Bubble Beam hits Chiquita, her absorbing it and glowing blue. Miror B: Oh, OW! Nice try! But Chiquita’s got, I say Chiquita has a hidden ability! Storm Drain! Rui: Are you serious right now?! I found it first! Palpitoad, fire Mud Bomb at Chiquita! Miror B: Chiquita, go for Needle Arm! Palpitoad fires Mud Bomb at Chiquita, as she leaps over it and dodges. Chiquita’s arm glows with an energy spike fist, striking Palpitoad. Meloetta snaps out of confusion, as it looks freaked out. Meloetta: Melo! Meloetta begins to Sing, the musical notes floating through the air. Rui, Palpitoad, Miror B. and Chiquita are all hit by the Sing, falling over asleep. Meloetta’s body camouflages and disappears. The rain persists, as Palpitoad shimmers with green healing energy. It wakes up instantly, shaking its bump to release vibrations. Palpitoad: Pal! Palpitoad! Palpitoad shakes Rui, then slaps her face with its tail. Rui wakes with a start, sitting up. Rui: Ah! Uh, oh! Thanks Palpitoad. Where’d it go? Palpitoad: Pal pal. Palpitoad nods its head towards the forest, Rui grinning. Rui: I’m counting on you to track it again. It can hide its aura from me, and the rain would’ve washed away its scent. Rui and Palpitoad run off into the forest. Miror B. and Chiquita lie asleep peacefully. Main Events * Colress revives an Archen, which is given to Domino. * Colress is revealed to have once been part of Team Rocket, an assistant to Professor Namba. * Nia is introduced. * Rui attempts to catch a Meloetta. * Rui's Palpitoad reveals it knows Rain Dance and has the ability Hydration. * Miror B's Chiquita is revealed to have the hidden ability Storm Drain. Characters * Rui * Ian * Iris * Cilan * Nia * Miror B. Villains * Colress * Domino Pokémon * Palpitoad (Rui's) * Axew (Iris') * Chiquita the Maractus (Miror B's) * Beheeyem (Colress') * Archen (Domino's, newly caught) * Meloetta (PT) Trivia * Colress being a former member of Team Rocket, being Professor Namba's assistant, is based off how their technology for rage power and controlling Pokémon being similar to each other. * Colress reveals that he is still part of Team Plasma and is initiating new plans. This is based off him being the leader in Black 2 and White 2. * Colress making a fossil has been built up from Vs. Tirtouga and Vs. Cofagrigus. * Nia is based off the guide character from the games Pokken Tournament. Her personality was adapted to be similar to Rui's initial persona and someone who could keep Ian in line. * Meloetta appearing at the Village Bridge is based off its association to music. * Rui shows off an enhanced ability to track down Pokémon, utilizing Palpitoad's natural abilities to find a Pokémon that can hide aura. * Originally, Chiquita was going to be believed to have the ability Water Absorb before revealing it here. This was scrapped due to Chiquita not appearing in a battle situation prior to this. * With this episode, Domino has exactly 1 Pokémon from each generation in her main rotation. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc